I Miss You
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Snape just found out that Lily died. Sorry if the summary stinks. Please read and review.


isclaimer: I don't own anybody. They belongs to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Blink 182. Whenever you see this , that means it's the song.

Snape watched the fire crackle and saw Lily's face lighten up in the pictures he took of her. He sighed and laid back on his couch, thinking of her. Thinking of her beautiful face and her angelic smile. She was indeed beautiful.

I miss you, I miss you

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want to

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

I miss you, I miss you I miss you, I miss you

Lily was indeed the angel from his nightmare. In his nightmare, she was an unsuspecting victim. " Lily," Snape said to himself. " I miss you so much."

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep

I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

" Where are you, Lily?" he asked himself. " Are you still with me, I just don't know it? Where are you, Lily?"

This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted

Webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

Stop this pain tonight

Snape looked back up at the picture that lightened up under the fire. Snape walked over to the picture of her and kissed his index finger. He put it up to Lily's lips on the picture. Snape walked back to his couch and laid back on it. He heard a knock on the door. Snape ignored it and kept on looking at the pictures. Finally, Dumbledore came in. " Severus, might I have a word with you?" he asked.

" Of course," Snape said.

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

" I remember how much you loved Lily, Severus," Dumbledore said.

" And, she loved me back," Snape said. " In fact, we were engaged. But then Potter showed up and he told Lily that I was still a Death Eater. She believed that I was a loyal Death Eater, and ran off with Potter."

" Well, I have terrible news, Severus."

" What? What is it headmaster?"

" This will be a bit of a shock to you."

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head,

I miss you, I miss you

" Severus," Dumbledore said. " Lily, she's dead."

" She's dead?" Snape asked.

" Yes. I thought it would be a bit of a shock to you."

"Headmaster, why did she die?"

" She was killed by Voldemort. She died trying to save her own son, Harry Potter."

" Why did Voldemort kill her?"

" She wanted to save her son's life. Voldemort didn't want that to happen. I am terribly sorry." Dumbledore put his arm on Snape and left his office. When he left, Snape cried until he couldn't cry any longer.

I miss you, I miss you I miss you, I miss you I miss you, I miss you

Snape looked back at the pictures of Lily. Her face still lightened up under the fire. It just made him cry more. He laid back down on his couch. He got out his locket that was tucked into his shirt. Snaped opened it. On one side, there was a picture of Lily and Snape with their arms around each other laughing. On the other side, there was a picture of Lily waving.

Every little thing that reminded Snape of Lily made him cry. He looked back at the pictures above the fire. Snape cried himself to sleep.

Fifteen years later, Harry looked at Snape in his Potions class. Ron leaned over to Harry. " There's something I have to show you," Ron whispered. He gave Harry a locket. It had the letter S on it. This has got to be Snape's, Harry thought. When Harry opened the locket to see what was in it, he looked at it in shock. On one side of the locket, there was a picture of Snape and his mother having their arms around each other laughing. On the other side, there was a picture of his mother waving.

Harry let out a tear when he saw the pictures. He looked over at Snape who looked back at him and nodded. Snape loved my mother, Harry thought. And he still does. He loves her. So, he must at least like me a little bit. Harry smiled and looked at his two friends sitting by him. He looked back at Snape, who smiled at him. Snape knew that he should be taking care of Harry as much as he could. So he did. After all, Harry was one of the memories of his mother.

I miss you, I miss you 


End file.
